Kōki Miyata
Kōki Miyata is a Japanese voice actor who works for 81 Produce. He was formerly credited as Harunori Miyata. He made his radio CM narration debut on March 2, 1993. Biography Unknown. Filmography Anime *Nintama Rantarou *Trigun *Neo Ranga *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Digimon Adventure *Hoshin Engi *Magic User's Club *Hamtaro *Gravitation *Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran *Shaman King *angel Tales *RahXephon *GetBackers *Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution *Wandaba Style *Saint Beast *Gilgamesh *Kyo Kara Maoh! *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō *Bleach *Tactics *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! *Emma *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle *Noein *Karin *Major *Marginal Prince *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Naruto Shippuden *Bokurano *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun *Shugo Chara! *07-Ghost *Baka to Test to Shōkanjū *Kami-sama no Memo-chō *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God *Shirokuma Cafe *Kingdom *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic *Amnesia *Free! *Danganronpa: The Animation *Maganebu! *Yowamushi Pedal *D-Frag *100% Pascal-sensei *Digimon Tamers *Doraemon *One Piece Original video animation *ショコラの魔法 *Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori *Angel Tales: Tenshi no Shippo Chu! *Angel's Feather *Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de-Ajisai Yume Gatari- *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de2-Shiroki, Ryuu no Miko- *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de3-Kurenai no Tsuki *Koisuru Boukun *Saint Beast *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! *Kirepapa Films *Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time *Bleach: Fade to Black *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence *Heart no Kuni no Alice *Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess *Boruto: Naruto the Movie *Free! Video games *Alice in the Country of Hearts *Amnesia *Amnesia Later *Amnesia Crowd *Blue Dragon *Crash Bandicoot: Bakuso! Nitro Kart *Ganganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *Glass Heart Princess *Fushigi Yūgi: Suzaku Ibun *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Magical Drop F *Silver Chaos *S.Y.K. *The Saint of Braves Bann Gaan *Seishun Hajimemashita! *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls *Piyo tan -Hauskuīpā wa Cute ne Tantei *Piyo tan -Oyashiki Sen ‘nyū Daisakusen Drama CDs *Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai -Koi Yori Hageshiku- *Amai Kuchizuke *Bad Boys! *Blue na Koneko *Bukiyou na Silent *Crimson Spell *Damasaretai *Danna-sama, Ote wo Douzo *Gouka Kyakusen de Koi wa Hajimaru *Himitsu no Kateikyoushi *Hisoyaka na Jounetsu *Kageki *Kubisuji ni Kiss *Miwaku no Ringo *Munasawagi *Pink na Koneko *Saikyou no Koibito *Tsuki no Sabaku Satsujin Jiken *Yosei Gakuen Feararuka -Futago no Sylph no Sylph ni Goyojin- *Youma na Oresame to Geboku na Boku *Yuuwaku Sentiment *Piyo tan Tokusatsu *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUX: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricane *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kamen Rider Decade *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Dubbing *The Batman *Bob the Builder *Boy Meets World *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot *Care Bears: Oopys Does It! *Corpse Bride *Garfield's Pet Force *The Hobbit *Horse Sense *jumping Ship *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *The Nephew *Now You See It... *Pet Alien *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Sam & Cat *Sleepy Hallow *Small Soldiers *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over *Taken *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *'Twas the Night *The Virgin Suicides *Watership Down *Young Justice Roles 2541.PNG| Randy Robertson Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)